Forever Master
by Screw-The-Rules
Summary: Set in a world where Neko's are slaves, Dark and his Master, Ryou stay togehter despite the attacks on dark. Requested by darkhaseo90, Ryou is his OC.


**This is a request by darkhaseo90, who wanted a Fic staring Drak and his OC Ryou. Below are the details for this character. However, I did make him older for the point of this story, he's around 20. But otherwise, darkhaseo90, I hope I've done your character justice.**

**Warnings:**** Mature themes (boyxboy) and my bad attempt at a fight scene.**

**Disclaimer:**** Neither Dark, Ryou or DN Angel belong to me, only the plot**.

Name: Ryou

Age: 15

Eye colour: crimson

Hair colour: silver

Appearance: black leather jacket, yellow tank top, red workout pants

Attribute: Pyrus

_Italics- _thoughts

**Enjoy!**

Dark knew they would attack again today. They were desperate to get him; well their master was. But he was ready, he knew what to do. The count down to the end of school began. Dark sat at his desk, watching the clock like it was some sort of prey. Already he could feel their piercing eyes watching him, as anxious as himself for the day to end. One more minute. Discreetly, Dark put his equipment away, not wanting to waste precious seconds when the time came. 20 seconds. Adrenaline was flowing through his veins, making his arms tremble slightly. Before his breathing was affected and went fast, Dark closed his eyes, calming himself down and concentrating all of his energy to his feet.

BRING! The bell went. Instantly, Darks eyes opened and his legs sprung into action. His feline grace easily got him to and out of the door before any-one else. It may have only been a few seconds, but at least he had a lead on them. If it was up to him, he would stay and fight but Ryou, his master, had asked that he didn't; he said humans weren't worth the effort. Which, in reality, was true. Most humans wanted Neko's as slaves, weather for sex or house work, the government didn't care. To them, hybrids were objects to be bought. But his master was different. His master saved him from the streets and had fed him and looked after him. That was five ten years ago, Dark was now 19 and Ryou 21. When Dark had reached 16, he realised his true feelings for his master and was happy they were returned. Unlike most Neko's and their masters, Dark and Ryou had sex out of love.

When he was sure he was far enough away from school, the dark- haired Neko- hybrid slowed down to a walk. Every day for about a week, men who worked for Krad; a wealthy owner of a marketing company. He 'collected' hybrids of exceptional quality, and then threw them away when he was bored of them. Now he had his sights on Dark. But, he seemed to be losing interest. Fewer men attacked him every day, meaning that soon the attacks should stop and Krad would move onto a new attack. Dark just had to stand strong. But still, they had given up quite quickly today.

Snap! A breaking twig bought Darks attention to a small alley, containing three men, who, by the way they were holding themselves, also worked for Krad.

_Hm, I knew I spoke too soon about them giving up._

The three men weren't the ones from school, which meant that these men were back ups. They didn't hesitate in attacking. All three of them charged at once, hoping to overwhelm the teenage Neko. But Dark was ready. Living on the streets had trained him to always be prepared for multiple enemies.

_They don't look so tough. Mere children to the ones that attacked me at the start of all this._

Dodging a punch aimed for his face, Dark countered with a kick to the mans torso, making him fall to the floor in pain. The next guy came at him with a kick, but missed as Dark leapt backwards and threw a punch back. Unlike the first thug, this one was able to block the cats punch and used it to grab Darks shirt. What he didn't expect was Dark bringing his knee up to connect forcefully with his groin. Like any man kneed in that area, the man went down in an instant, silently hoping that he could still produce children, for his wife's sake. The third man was clearly the lamb of the group. He stood shivering, scared about how fast his companions had fallen. It took a strong, fast human to take a Neko down, especially one as fast as Dark. Dark just had to glare at him and he fainted.

Grinning at his victory, Dark continued on his way home. No one else attacked him, properly because any other groups of thugs didn't know his location. Even after all of the defeats, Krad hadn't thought to equip his men with walkie- talkies, meaning that they couldn't call for back up. Whilst it worked in Darks favour, it still pissed him off.

_How dare an idiot like that think he could capture me!_

At last, the home of his master came into view. It was quite big in comparison to the surrounding houses. The reason being that when his parents died seven years ago, Ryou had inherited a large sum of money. He decided to do- up the house, making more living space. He wasn't filthy rich, but he was better off then most people. Despite this wealth, the neighbours still liked him. He didn't flaunt the money around, when he spent it, he spent wisely, plus, he was a friendly guy. One of those people that are loved instantly, without having to do anything. However, if they found out about his relationship with Dark, that would change. But it was that quality that Dark admired the most about his master, for he had always been treated like an outcast. To have a master like that was refreshing.

As Dark entered through the door way, he saw Ryou standing at the top of the stair case. He looked neither worried nor annoyed; knowing that his pet could look after himself. He and Dark held eyes for awhile, the red headed master looking for something in his pets' onyx eyes. After a minute, he found what he was looking for, and was happy with what he found.

"Good to know you're safe. I was about to come look for you." Despite the straight look in Ryou's face, Dark saw the worry and care in his eyes.

Smiling gently, the Neko hybrid took his shoes off before walking up to his master. He knew Ryou would want to search him for any physical injuries; he his having already found no mental injuries. Ryou always wanted to be 100% sure about his pets health. Dark followed his master as he turned away to walk down the landing. The younger of the two could already guess their destination.

Sure enough, the pair ended up in the master bedroom, Ryous' bedroom. Even though Dark had his own bedroom, it was here that he spent most nights. His 'official' room was just for appearance, a proper relationship between master and pet was frowned upon by society. Neither really cared, but Ryou didn't want to soil his parents good name, so they kept it secret.

Stepping in front of Ryou as he entered the room, Dark allowed himself to be pushed onto the giant king sized bed. Without saying a word, Ryou straddled his pet and descended his lips onto the creatures' below him. At the same time, he began unbuttoning the annoying school uniform that covered the object of his love.

Meanwhile Dark moved his hands into the soft red hair that beloged to the man on top of him. Their tongues battled. Of course, Ryou would win eventually, he always did, but that didn't mean Dark couldn't fight. He could still entwine his tongue forcefully with his masters own. He could still, for a fraction of a minute, dominate the one he cared most about.

When air became a necessity for the pair, they broke apart and Ryou instantly clamped his mouth onto Darks neck, leaving his dear pet panting hard. Whilst doing this, Ryou moved his hands down the firm chest below him. He blindly searched for any mark that didn't belong there, like any new scars. Dark had a few from his time on the streets; they made him look extremely masculine and hot.

Wanting to taste his master again, Dark used the position his hands were in to bring Ryou away from his neck and to his mouth. Unlike the first kiss, which was fast and rough, this one was slow and passionate. Dark couldn't help but moan into the kiss as Ryou's hands found his hardened nibbles.

Having found no injuries, Ryou had decided to reward his pet for not getting hurt. Not only were his hands playing Darks' nibbles, he also started grinding his arousal slowly against Darks'. This caused the purple- haired Neko to tear his mouth away from Ryous', moaning and panting wantonly.

"Ah…Oh God! Sooo Good!" Ryou just had to smirk at that. He loved it when Dark moaned out God; it really boasted his ego.

He just loved the picture in front of him. Dark, with no top, already a thin layer of sweat covering him, his hair messy, his eyes glazed over in love and lust and his mouth opened slightly with his breathing erratic, made an extremely fuckable picture.

Licking his pets' ear's outer shell, Ryou whispered huskily into it.

"Do you like this Dark? Or do you want something more?"

Receiving no answer but Dark wimpering, Ryou continued, knowing the effect dirty talk had on Dark. Already, he could feel his pets' cock harden even more against his own.

"What do you want? My cock? Do you want my cock in you, filling you up and stretching you out? I'm quite fond of that idea."

Dark only moaned and nodded, desperately wanting the sinful pleasure that his masters words promised.

Of course, his master wouldn't give him what he wanted do quickly. Grinding harder, causing Dark to wrap his legs around his masters', Ryou began his favourite game: making Dark beg.

"Say it then! Say you want my dick inside of you!"

Then he gave an extremely forceful thrust, causing Dark to throw his head back at the painful pleasure. Normally he wouldn't give in to this game so easily, but he wanted it so badly! Blushing furiously, Dark gave his master what he wanted.

"Please Master, I beg of you! Put your big, thick cock inside of me! Claim me as your bitch!" He knew the compliment to his masters' dick would defiantly get him what he wanted.

At first, Ryou was surprised; not expecting Dark to submit so quickly, but then he understood the unsaid message. He couldn't deny his pet his pleasure, so, getting rid of both of their clothes at an alarming speed, he entered Dark in one quick motion. No preparation was needed because of how frequently they had sex.

Not having the self control to go slow, Ryou went hard and fast, making sure to hit that sweet spot in Dark that made him see stars. Sweat mixed with a bit of blood eased Darks inner passage way, letting Ryou go harder and deeper. Dark couldn't contain the moans that escaped him. The pressure built up in him, driving him closer to the edge. Ryou grunted, the pleasure he was receiving from being do deep inside of his love was overwhelming.

He brought his hand that wasn't supporting Dark forward, and began pumping his pets neglected cock. He knew were both of them were close to completion. Sure enough in a few more thrusts, Dark was screaming as he came.

"Ahhhhhhh! MASTER!"

Ryou moaned as he felt Darks' inner walls clamped down around him like a vice. That was all it took to have him cuming in Dark. He loved that feeling; the feeling of completely marking what was his. The tension from the attacks on Dark and made their sex more intense. Because of this, Ryou only just pulled out of his lover before he collapsed by his already sleeping pet. His last thought was that he was lucky to have found Dark.

**(Somewhere in Tokyo with Krad)**

Krad scowled as his men reported their latest failure. The Neko Dark was becoming annoying, but so were the wimps who worked for him. Just as he was about to voice his displeasure, one of his men spoke.

"We may have failed to get Dark, sir." At this Krad snorted, "But we did find this little Neko and we hope he makes up for our failure."

From behind them, the man brought forth a young Neko with red hair and innocent eyes. Krad was instantly captivated by this rare beauty. He motioned for his men to leave; they were smiling with their success. The blonde haired man addressed his prize.

"What's your name boy?"

Said boy was hesitant about speaking. When he eventually spoke, his voice was timid, obviously not wanting to anger his owner.

"Daisuke, Sir"

**There you are! I hope it is to your liking. If the ending seems to hint at a sequel then I'm sorry, because there won't be one. Please review and give constructive critism. I've banned ****anonymous reviews because I'm sick of people hiding behind them. If you have something to say then say it to my digital face you cowards! Any way, I hope you liked the story. (Bows)**


End file.
